Monochrome Love
by sanako03
Summary: Jaejoong has always admired Yunho. Then unexpectedly, he falls for him. But luck's not on his side. Yunho is dating his sister. boyXboy Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

**TITLE: Monochrome Love**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: Yunjae (U-know Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBSK **

**' **_**Thoughts **_**'**

**-XX-**

**Prologue**

**Jaejoong POV**

As I sit here, watching him dance... it's amazing.

The way he moves, with the beat, all his moves are perfectly synced. His smooth almond-hair, flowing with the movement. His long, slim, muscular body and those strong hands. His hazel eyes shining against the studio's bright lights. Momentarly, the song ends and he takes soft breaths. Agrivation tugs at my stomach. I actually enjoyed watching the man shake his ass. He must have felt my eyes and turned to me. He smiles, walking over to my side and taking a seat.

"Hey." I nod. "Aren't you bored just sitting here?" He asks as he gently leaned on my shoulder. I can't see my face but only imagine how red and stupid it must look.

"Not really. I like to see people dancing." I try to keep from stuttering.

"Hm." He stands to stretch. "You should try it sometime. I can teach you."

"I- I'm okay." Damn. I bow my head to hide my growing blush. I hope he didn't see any of it. Lucky for me, some of the other guys call him over. He sighs and obliges. He must have been really tired. Every step he took he swaggered. Not extremely, just enough to look like he could care less.

His name is Yunho. Jung Yunho. I usually don't like guys, but he's an exception. He's handsome, strong, and has an amazing personality! He has the best leadership qualities I have ever seen! The perfect person, if there were such a thing. I have absolutely no clue how I came to like him like this. I also know it will never work out.

...It sucks he's my sister's boyfriend.

**-XX-**

**A/N: Thank you for clicking this link! I hope you enjoy the read! I'll try to make it worth while! I had to rewrite this because I accidently deleted this chapter! Oh noes! Sadly I don't remember what the last one said so this is what came out! Sorry! Also please excuse the ooc-ness, they are in their teens. XP**


	2. Everyday Routine

**TITLE: Monochrome Love**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: Yunjae (U-know Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBSK **

**A/N:OK! Here is chapter 1~ I hope this gives you more of the story! I'll try to upload chtpter 2 since all I need to do is fix it up a bit! XD**

**' **_**Thoughts **_**'**

**-XX-**

**Chapter 1 Everyday Routine**

Everything was going normal for Jaejoong ,at school, that boring morning. The same routine over and over. How he loathed his school. It wasn't that he hated the school its self, just the people attending it. If you weren't some rich prick, no one would even try to talk to you. He only had one friend, Changmin. He had know him since childhood and knew him very well that they had gotten really close, to the point Minnie called him Umma. He didn't mind it, he actually grew to like the thought of someone depending on him.

To bad this year he didn't have a single class with Minnie at all! It was no fair! He was all alone. Well...not totally alone. He'd recently met another teen who was a little younger than he was. '_I think his name was Junsu-ah?' _Jae thought. The only bad thing was, Junsu, loved playing hookey and ends up skiping his class. They would almost, always hang out after school though. Minnie also didn't mind, as long as they didn't ignore him.'_So I have two friends?' _Jae smiled a little.

Jaejoong was over joyed to know that school was almost over. Only a few minutes left until he got his freedom back! He counted down the last seconds in his head. He started to stuff his bag with his books, just shoving them in. He finished just in time! Putting in his last book, the bell rang.

He jumped out his seat and ran for the benches that were below the trees. Again, another everyday-routine. Minnie, Junsu, and himself would always meet there. Well, Jaejoong didn't know why Changmin would ride with them, but Jae needed a ride and he would get it from Junsu and his new 2010 GTA Spano. To Junsu that car was his only love. He had to work hard to get it since his parents refused to buy him the "car-of-the-century".

"Umma!" Changmin yelled across the the light green grass as loud as he could. People turned heads as others, who were use to it, just shook their head in amusement or shame. _'Changmin is so adorable!' _Jae thought. It was true. Minnie even won an award from the school. It was ,of course, very random. Atleast it looked decent, considering it was his fangirls who made it for him.

"Jae-hyung! What's up?" Junsu greeted with a crooked smirk.

"Don't 'what's up' me. You left me alone to die again." Jaejoong said with a sour face. He turned his head away, crossing his arms. Then he spotted his idol. Jung Yunho. Since he could remember, he's always admired him. That was his secret though. He didn't like him_ that _way. It was just the fact he was the kind of person to look up to. He was strong, handsome, and was always surrounded by people. Something, Jaejoong thought, he could never be. Sadly Yunho didn't know he even existed. Jae sighed heavily getting into Junsu's GTA and heading home.

**-XX-**

**A/N: I hope you haven't left yet! I thought this chapter was going to be longer but I didn't want to give too much away! ^.^ But not to worry! I think after the first few ones that introduce all the characters, these chapters will start to get longer. I Promise! Please Review if you've got the time! **


	3. Misfortunes Never Come Alone

**TITLE: Monochrome Love**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: Yunjae (U-know Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBSK **

**A/N: OK! Here's chapter two! I hope this is longer that the first few! Once I passed all this introductory stuff, I can acctually start writing some more detailed things! I can't wait! Please also forgive me for Jae's sister's name, as I am not fluent in Korean, I had to look up a name, hope that's fine.**

**' **_**thoughts '**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------XX---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: ****Misfortunes Never Come Alone**

Jaejoong awoke to his blazing alarm. He had promised his friends he would hang out with them that morning. He growled deeply into his pillow. Without raising his head, he reached over to the alarm's cord and yanked it out of the outlet. He sighed heavily, trying to get more sleep. He closed his eyes, but to no avail. He turned to his side, then to the other. When he was satisfied he could feel sleep drifting its way back. Then he jerked his head up, a huge 'Boom' sound outside his room door. The next thing he knew his door went flying at him.

"Joongie~ You've got to get up! Your friends are waiting for you!" Yelled his older sister who had kicked his innocent door off it's hinge. Her name was Kyung Mi. She was very pretty and...._'Colorful' _Jae thought. She always wore things that were considered ' cute' or the way she had put it "Hello Kitty cute, not sexy cute." That meant colors like pink or yellow. Colors that were almost highlights, and could be seen in a crowd in a split second. Her hair was black, like his except with blonde and brown highlights. He didn't know how she did it. There were days she would come home with all sorts of new stuff like shoes, necklaces, dresses, all designer brands.

Jaejoong moaned heavily, getting up from his almost too comfortable bed. He kicked her out and was dressed in a matter of seconds. He had slipped on whatever looked like it wouldn't be a pain if they stayed out later than usual. He stalked down the stairs groggily, yawning loudly. He saw both Minnie and Junsu, at the table. ' _I'm guessing that Minnie was hungry again..._.' He walked into the kitchen seeing Changmin with food in his mouth. He laughed.

"UMMA~!" Changmin threw himself at the black head, dropping them both to the floor. Jae's mother giggled. He hadn't noticed her there.

"Omo! My Joongies all grown up! He's even become an Umma! Oh what a happy day! Why do they grow up so fast!" She put on an act. She pretended to cry rivers of tears. She enjoyed teasing her son to no end. "So who's the Appa?" Jae blushed.

"Mo~m!" He whined jumping to his feet.

* * *

"How did this happen!?" Jaejoong said to himself. One moment he was with Junsu and Minnie in tow, then the next their gone. They disappeared , vanished, poof! "How?" He walked around the street for them. They had went to an open street mall just to look about. To bad he forgot his cellphone on the table after they had that scene with his mother. "Why me?" He stopped to look inside a cafe. He sighed and walked in. It's not like he knew where else to go.

He took a seat nearest to the windows in case he would see one of them passing by, or if they spotted him. He sat there for a couple of hours. He picked at his sweets he had ordered. His appetite had slowly gone away. He stood from his seat and payed his bill. He left the place with his mind wondering. He was worried about his friends. In a moment he felt a push on his shoulder and he fell back. Had he bumped into someone?

"Are you alright?!" A panicked voice said leaning down to check him for any possible injuries. "I'm sorry! I should have been paying more attention! Aish!"

"I-It's alright." Jae stood and dusted himself off. He look to his attacker . His eyes go wide. "Y-Yunho." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

"How, in all the universe, did this happen?" Jae whispers into his cup. He stares into his light coffee. Apparently Yunho felt bad and took him into the same cafe he was suppose to leave. Yunho payed for his drink as an apology. ' _He really is nice like the rumors said he was_.' Jae sighed and looked up at the man at the other end of the small table. Yunho sat there, gazing around drinking his tea. He gently put his cup down with a 'click'.

Yunho felt pair of eyes burning through him. He lifted his gaze to be met with chrome orbs. He gave a gentle smile. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. '_What do I say to him?' _Yunho took a deep breath. Jaejoong noticed he was staring. Embarrassed, he looked away. His coffee had become the most interesting thing in the room. Yunho noticed his uneasiness.

"So...um" He was at a lost for words. He rarely ever had one to one conversation with someone. He wasn't some anti-social or anything. He was just use to being swarmed by his fangirls...and occasional boy. "Your name is Jaejoong-ssi. Isn't it?" Yunho tried to start some sort of conversation.

"Yeah. What of it?" Jaejoong said. He truly admired Yunho, but since he didn't trust him, he wasn't going to give him any special information. He was the same as the other students right? He was tired of people stepping on him. ' _Just because I want him to be different, doesn't mean he is...' _Jae narrowed his eyes. He was afraid to talk to people as "perfect" as Yunho. People like him were the worst. If it weren't for his parents and friends, he would lock himself in his room most of the time.

Yunho was shocked. He never had to deal with people like the one opposite of him. Everyone treated him so highly, atleast to some degree. Well he had the occasional, but he personally didn't have to deal with them. It was something different. It amazed him somehow. He liked this spunkiness. He decided to play along.

"What of it? You tell me." Yunho smiled into his cup as he brought it to his lips. He put it back down to continue. "That's a very unique name. Don't you think?" Jae glared at him.

"Not as much as Yunho."

"What's so unique about my name?"

"...." Yunho laughed.

"You don't even know. Do you act this way to others too?"

"No. Just people like you." Jae smirked looking at the other.

"Is that so?" The brown head simply stated. "Guess that can't be helped. So do I atleast get the honor of how you know my name?" Jaejoonge's eyes went wide. '_ He didn't say his name yet?_' Jae tried to think up an excuse. He couldn't even think straight. "What's wrong,...Boo?" Jaejoong blushed at the nickname. He looked up only to be met with a smirk. "Cat caught your tongue?" Yunho said it in his suave tone. _'Jerk!' _Jae thought.

"My , I didn't know you had such vulgar vocabulary for someone who wants to be a lawyer one day. Where did you even pick up that word from anyway?" He was actually very curious.

"Some couple on my way here...." Yunho let that sentence slipped out. He turned light pink. ' _Wait I shouldn't even be here! I've got to get somewhere_!' As he was thinking he heard small giggles at the other end of the table. He looked up at Jae. He smiled at the sight of the man covering his mouth. "What's so funny?" ' _A little longer won't hurt...'_

"You!" Jaejoong calmed his laughter. "Do you even know what that means?" Jae started giggling again when the brown head went pink again. "Your name...."

"Hm..?"

"I know your name because we have the same lunch. Your extremely popular how am I not gonna know your name?" Jae lied.

"Do we really?" Yunho tried to think back. "Well I know you very well too. Someone told me you had a great singing voice and that you were a good cook too."

"That so?" Jae took a small drink. Then he turned to look out the window almost spitting out his coffee. There was Changmin waving like crazy. He ran through the cafe door and tackled Jae.

"Umma! I thought we lost you!" He said lifting his head with tears in his eyes. He looked like a lost puppy.

"What are you talking about? He's a grown man I think he can take care of himself." Junsu said leaning against the window. He looked at Yunho. "Atleast he wasn't bored." He smiled.

"Yunho!!" Came a voice from behind them.

"Ah..Yoochun! I was...."

"Weren't you suppose to visit your girlfriend? That was the only reason your father gave you a longer brake!" Yoochun walked up to them and sighed. "What are we going to do with you?" He turned to look at his company. "Junsu-ah?" Junsu looked at him and smiled.

"Yoochun, how are you?" He got off the wall to greet him.

"I'm good and you? We should hang out again sometime." Yoochun shook his hand. Everyone stared at them.

"Oh that's right. This is Yoochun, I've known him for a while. We're neighbors." He explained. Everyone just shrugged it off. "Well we have alot of shopping to do so we'll be leaving you two. Later!" Junsu said helping Jaejoong off the ground.

"Thanks for the coffee." Jaejoong said leaving. "Don't think we're friends either." He said pointing at Yunho, with a smirk.

"I would never think that, boo." Jae blushed leaving. "Well shall we go too? I bet she's worried. I told her I would be there an hour ago."

* * *

Jaejoong walked into his house exhausted hours later. "I'm home" He said dropping his bags on a close by chair. He'd be sure to get them later. He walked up to his room to change into something more comfortable. He went back down stairs to get his things. They felt as though they had gotten heavier. With all his strength he hauled them up back to his room. '_I'll put them up later.'_ He yawned and walked back down stairs into the kitchen. He went scrummaging in his refrigerator. He took out a bottle of water and drank it.

"....I can't believe it!" He stopped drinking to listen to the sudden conversation. Was that his sister?

"Me either!" And a man! Jae put the cap back onto his bottle and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Sis is someone....." He stopped midsentence, standing near the sofa.

".....Boo?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------XX---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Phew! Ok Now I can get to the better parts of this story! I hope you enjoyed! I hope to put in yoosu too! But I wonder...what about Changmin? The title is a Spanish Proverb '**_**Las desgracias nunca vienen solas'**_**. Well Please Review if you have the time! I would love that! Your ideas are welcomed too! (also flames, I guess)**


	4. Tomorrow always comes

**TITLE: Monochrome Love**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: Yunjae maybe Yoosu**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBSK **

**A/N: WOO! Chapter 3! I actually hope to get somewhere with this soon or this will turn out to be bad. I don't know where to go from here! Let's hope something out here inspires me to add some good twists somewhere along this line! T^T Well! Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------XX---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: ****Tomorrow always comes, and today is never yesterday**

"Boo?" Yunho stood up to turn on the light. He needed to make sure he wasn't see things. '_Are my eyes playing with me?' _Jae winced at the sudden intrusion of light hitting the dark in the room. When his vision cleared, he looked at his idol, who whore a look of shock on his face. He then turned to his sister who looked confused. "Boo, what are doing here?....Were you stalking me?" He eyed him suspiciously, humor in his actions. He walked closer to him. Kyung Mi pouted still sitting down on the sofa.

"As if I would stalk someone like you! I should be asking what your doing here." Jaejoong leaned on the entrance frame. "What are you doing at my house?" Jae wore a stoic expression.

"Your house?" Yunho smiled slyly. "I didn't know you were old enough to buy a huge place like this Boo."

"Smart ass! Quit with that idiotic nickname while you're at it!" Jae blushed deeply at the fact he was being called such a name in front of his sister.

"I guess I should be happy you guys are getting along so well." Mi stood from her seat, up to the tall man. She wrapped her arms around Yunho's. "Joongie, this is my boyfriend, Jung Yunho."

"What!?" Jaejoong looked to and fro between his idol and his sister. "How...but..wait....What?"

"Ah! So this is the brother you were talking about?" The lawyer looked at the other teen. "You never mentioned he was..... spunky." He smirked at Jae. The black head narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Spunky?" Kyung began to chuckle. "I've heard him be called different names, but never spunky."

"I'm not spunky!" Jae yelled. " I just don't like the fact that your here!" He crossed his arms across his chest, and pouted. ' _Why did she have to pick him of all the boys at school !' _He let out a light sigh.

" Joongie! You should watch what you say! He is the Yunho! You can't just up and say what you want to him! You'll get killed by his fangirls! I even have to hide the fact that I'm dating him!" His sister scolded. Yunho raised his hand to show her it was ok. She looked up at him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I understand. If I had sister I would look after her as well." Yunho gave a smile to Jaejoong. ' _He's acting_!' Jae gave a look of indifference. The brown head kissed Mi on the cheek. "I better get going. My father might kill me if I don't get home." With that he slipped on his jacket and walked to the door.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot! You don't want to forget your files. I'll get them for you!" Yunho nodded and she ran up the stairs to her room. When she was out of sight, Jaejoong turned to Yunho.

"So what's with the act? You afraid she won't like you if she saw how you really are?" Jaejoong stood waiting for his sister to return.

"What ever do you mean Joongie?" Yunho faked an innocent voice. "I would never do that." He smirked at the black head. Jae smirked back. 'If _it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get!' _They both thought in unison. They heard footsteps coming from up stairs.

"Here you go! I think this should be all of it." She handed him his black suitcase.

"Thanks baby." He put it down on a near by table, and wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug. He opened his eyes and met with black orbs. He smiled and mouthed "Bye Boo." Mi didn't even noticed. Jae raised his finger and stuck out his tongue. The tall one smiled and stuck out his tongue back. Joong was taken aback, he didn't think the all mighty Yunho would do something so..... incongruous. When he pulled away from the hug, he smiled as if nothing happened. "Well I'll see you tomarrow then right?" She nodded and walked him out. Jaejoong shook his head and walked up to his room.

'_ Did he just...' _Jae laid down on his bed. He set his alarm, knowing he would probably drift into sleep right away. '_Yunho is so different then what I imagined him to be.' _He chuckled to himself. '_ I have to admit, I like him better like this_.' He blushed at his own thoughts and planted his face into his pillow. '_What am I thinking! He's a man!' _He sighed and stood up. He went through one of his drawers and pulled out his IPod. He connected it to his speakers and turned it on. He liked slow music while he slept. The erieness of silence reminded him of the many horror films he'd watched. As the music played he felt his eyes getting heavy. He fell onto his bed, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The door quietly closed with a click. Yunho was finally home. He took off his jacket and threw it on the rack. He loosened his collar and kicked off his shoes. He ascended the stairs that lend to the second floor of the house, as quickly as he could. The brown head fixed any wrinkles in his shirt, then knocked lightly at the wooden door in front of him. The door was glossed and had a very nice architecture to it. It may have been the prettiest one in his home, and also the one he hated to go through. The door opened and he stepped in. He stood a few steps away from a desk that was at the back of the room. He stopped and bowed slightly. "I've returned father." He lifted his gaze. He looked at Yoochun and nodded his head. Yoochun did the same. _'Father must be working him to death.'_

"Welcome back." His father moved from behind the desk. "How was today."

"It was a good day, thank you."

"That's good. The department has decided to give you another assignment." The older man walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a folder. "They really liked how you did on your last case. The instructions and details are inside. Be sure to shred it once you've memorized everything you need to to get this job done." He handed it to his son. "I expect great things from you." Yunho bowed.

"Thank you for this opportunity." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room. He gently closed the door. Once it was, he untucked his shirt and took it off, revealing a white tanktop. He went into his room to look over the file. Apparently, this guy, his client, was caught shoplifting. The man claims that it wasn't him. Blah blah blah. Yunho had heard stories like that a thousand times. He finished memorizing what seemed important and fed it to his shredder. The case would be a cinch.

He dressed himself into his sleeping clothes. He had had a long day and he was dead beat tired. After he left his girlfriend's house, he had to go take care of some girl who was in custody for some random fight. He had heard it was over a boy. '_How stupid' _He jumped into his bed and rolled around in it. He stopped to look at the ceiling. A smile crept over his face.

"People would find that sort of smile freaky." Yoochun had entered the room without making a single noise. "What's got you in such a good mood? Did you finally do your girlfriend?" Yoochun laughed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He was also out of his working clothes. "Did you have fun visiting her today?" Yunho rolled onto his stomach.

"Yeah I had fun." Yunho smiled again.

"Something's up and your not telling me." Yoochun knew his friend very well. "Spill it. What are you actually smiling about?" Yunho looked up at him.

"Aish! Fine. But don't think I'm weird or anything. Got it?" Yunho pointed at him. Yoochun raised his right hand.

"You remember that other guy I met in the cafe?"

"You mean the one that's friends with Junsu-ah?" Yunho nodded. "What about him?"

"I don't know but.....sigh...How do I explain......He....I...." The lawyer stopped to think on how to word it. "He's the reason I'm smiling." He eyed Yoochun for some kind of reaction. But nothing happened. Could it be he's fine with it? "Well, I'm glad I have a friend like yo-"

"Freak......" Was all that was said before the two started hitting each other.

"How...am I ..a freak?" Yunho panted after they were done fighting.

"You ....have a girlfriend.....and you think ....about her brother?!" Yoochun slowly caught his breath. "If it were her sister I would have given you a high five for getting siblings, but dude, he's a man!" The younger teen said pointing to the outside of the window for no real reason.

"No! I didn't mean in that way! It's just he's funny! Just funny!" Yunho lightly punched his junior's arm. " I'm not gay." He whispered under his breath, pouting.

"Well it sounds like it." Yoochun said sitting back down on the bed. "That would be so weird . Not that I would stop talking to you, if you were. But the fact that it's your brother-in-law, too weird!" He raised his hands to exaggerate his point.

"I get it!" Yunho replied throwing himself on his mattress. "But I told you it's not...." In that moment he stopped and looked toward his room door. Then his gaze drifted to Yoochun. "Did you hear that?" He looked back at his door.

"Hear what?" The other man covered his mouth to yawn. "I didn't hear anything." He stood and walked half-way out the door. He checked the halls for any sign of trespassing. "I don't see anyone."

"I didn't mean a break in or anything. I meant the doorbell. Who would be here this late at night?" Yunho stood and walked out his door. He looked at Yoochun "Stay here and don't move." His friend put his hands up in defeat. The tall man walked down the hall slowly, waiting for another ring. 'Dong' He smiled in relief. '_I knew I wasn't going crazy_!' He stalked down the stairs to the door. He pulled the chain lock and turn the other one to open the door. The door creaked as it slowly revealed who stood on the other side. "Hello?" Yunho said looking at the shivering body.

"How long does it take to answer a door?"

"Boo? Today you're just full of surprises!" Yunho smirked as he stared at a shivering Jaejoong.

"Don't let it get to your head! I just came by to drop these off." Jae pulled out a couple of files from his jacket. The brown head chuckled at his companions pinkish gloves. He stepped out enough to be able to get them. Then he felt the freezing breeze from his feet. '_I didn't expect that_!' He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, to keep them warm.

"Thank you. I didn't know you cared." Yunho said sarcastically. Jae glared at him, then he swiftly turned his head to a side.

"I didn't bring them because I wanted to! My sister found them and said they were important. She was going to bring them but I don't like the thought of her going out so late at night! So...." He blushed a little pink, and the snow on the ground clouded his eyes. "I brought it to you instead." Jae glanced at Yunho. "I.....uh.." He scratched his head, a habit when he gets nervous. "My sister..." He gulped. Yunho took notice and waited curiously. "She told me to ....um" He looked at his brother-in-law once more. "Hell..." He took a deep breath and let it out. He started to fiddle with his thumbs. "I... I lov...." A sigh escaped his mouth. "I love you....." Jaejoong went red, as did Yunho.

"Boo.... I mean Jaejoong-ssi, I " Yunho Didn't know how to react.

"No you idiot! My sister told me to tell you! I wasn't confessing!" Jae yelled. Yunho blushed deeper. Why would he... How could he even think that? _'It has to be Yoochun! _He_ even thought I was crushing on him!'_ Yunho thought, even if he did feel kind of sad, there was no way. "I better be going. It's getting late." Jaejoong didn't make any eye contact.

"Yo! Joongie!" Yunho grunted. Hadn't he told him to stay in the room? "I didn't know you came! I thought someone else since Yunho was taking so long!"

"It was only five to ten minutes!" Yunho slapped Yoochun's arm.

"Was it really?" Yoochun looked up thinking. "Oh well! So did you come to confess?" He asked giving Jae a sly look.

"W-What?!" His face turned a beat red. "N-No I came to drop off some documents and-"

"Anyway, why don't you come in. You must be freezing." The younger of the two, grabbed Jae by his arm and pulled him inside.

**---------------------------------------------------------------XX---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, that kind of took while to actually type. I also wanted to know.....should I make this a M story or not? Please help me decide! The title was written by ****S.A. Sachs. It's a proverb! OK! Please review! I finlly know where this is going...even if it's getting there very slowly! **


	5. It's Difficult to Stand an Itch

**Title: Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBSK/ Tohoshinki/TVXQ. All that appears in this story is pure fiction written by a fan.**

**A/N: MUhahhahaha! I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while! My computer crashed and I had lost all of the other chapters I typed up! T_T So to make up for it, I'm just going to retype them and upload them as soon as I can! Please review! I would love that! ( I don't even mind flames!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****It's Difficult to Stand an Itch.**

'_I knew I should have had never came!' _Jaejoong was sitting at the dining table. His gaze was toward the floor. Tap tap. He looked up at Yunho. Tap. The man was sitting at the other end of the table playing with something. Tap... tap. The black head sighed in frustration. They were waiting for Micky to bring out the tea, but soon he started talking on the phone which slowed the process. "Oi, Yunho," The tapping stopped "So..." He thought of something to say "How did you meet my sister?"

"..." His attention turned back to the object.

"Fine. Don't answer. Jerk." He turned his head to the kitchen.

"Boo, I know you really don't want to know. So I chose not to answer. I don't like pointless conversations." He looked up at him. "Once you ask me something you really want to know I'll answer it whole heartedly." A silver tray was placed between them. Finally after minutes of waiting the tea was served with cookies.

"Sorry for the wait." Yoochun smiled and took a seat. "So hows Junsu? Good I hope." He said changing the subject of what the two were originally talking about. Jae only nodded in reply. " And your son?"

"Changmin? He's doing good too." He rose the glass to drink from it then stopped. "Oh before I forget, Junsu said I should ask that if your free friday to give him a call."

"Well then I guess I should do that now." He stood from his seat and walked behind Yunho. He snatched the object he had been playing with. "I'm going to borrow your phone to call him K?"

"Hey Wait!I never gave you permission to- Oi!" Yunho yelled to the running thief. "Man, he's gone." Silence washed over them. "I hear you cook. That true?"

"Anyone can cook as long as they practice." Jae answered dully. He glanced around the mansion. It was enormous. It must have taken a while to have it built. The walls were so high! They even had statues and the velvet rug that ran up the stairs. Everything had an expensive look to it. The floor to the ceiling light to the silverware, even the light switches. The dining room they were in was the size of his room. He looked to the other. He had no idea he had been speaking to him. "That's all cool but can I see your kitchen?" The almond hair pouted knowing well that Jae had not listen to a single word he had said.

"No. Unless you cook for me. Then I'll think about it." He smirked at the annoyed man.

"Fine! But it'll only be something small."

"Ok! Right this way!" He stood and walked through the door. He was so excited that he'd finally be able to taste the food his friend said was oh-so good. He had to admit, he was a bit skeptical. Jae slowly walked through the double wooden doors and studied the area around him. It seemed they even fixed the kitchen with an expensive theme in mind. He saw all the new pans. Yunho only leaned against the door frame and waited for the black head to say something.

"Wow. Do you plan to feed the whole neighborhood or something?" He finally spoke opening the refridgerator. '_Rich people.'_ He closed the door shut. " You have a bunch of stuff. Even somethings I didn't even know existed." He picked up something strange. "What is this anyway?" He turned over and messed with it a little.

"It's a sex toy." Jae dropped it immediatly and ran to wash his hands. "I was only joking!" Yunho broke into laughter. "I think one of the cooks said it was to open a turkey or chicken to stuff it." '_Cooks?' _Jae questioned to himself.

"It even sounds perverted." Jaejoong said pouting. "Well I guess I better cook you something fast and simple so that I can go home." He sighed at the annoying task. Not to get him wrong, he loved cooking. It was just that it was really getting late and dark out. He hated the thought of having to walk home in _that_ darkness. He rolled up his sleeves. "Let's see...do you like sweets?" Yunho scringed.

"Not really. I like semi-sweet things. You know. The ones that that aren't _extremely_ sweet."He said before leaving to get a chair to sit on. Jaejoong stood thinking. "Why don't you cook me some dinner?" Jae glared at him.

"You shouldn't push your luck. I don't have to cook for you you know." Yunho gasped.

"No! I'm sorry cook anything you like!" Jaejoong smiled and nodded. He leaned against the marble counter and went back to thinking.

" Do you have any wine?" He asked. Yunho nodded.

"All types of wine. Are you planning to spike my food?" Yunho gave him a flirty smile.

"Maybe." Jae smiled back. "Well I guess Red Wine Risotto will do." He began walking about the kitchen gathering wht he needed.

"Red wine what?" Jae giggled

"Red Wine Risotto. Where is all your stuff at?" The dark head started getting fustrated. The kitchen was too big for him. "I'm going to need your help."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Get ready. I'll need sweet chorizo, olive oil, a small white onion..."

"Woah woah! Slow down! I can can only move so fast!" Yunho said runnig back and forth gathering the said items. Jaejoong chuckled.

"Sorry." He waited until Yunho was ready for the next few things he needed. "Now I"ll need Carnaroli rice and red wine."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"If you have any chicken stock I'll need that. Also some butter, cheese, and peas. That should be all of it." Jae double checked all the items in front of him. "Alright this is it now," he rolled up his sleeves, "I can get to cooking!"

Yunho sat back down on the once forgotten chair. He stared at Jae as he ran back and forth in his kitchen. Even if all he could make out was a blur. Even so, he stared on until he felt he needed to break the silence. "Boo," he saw Jaejoong jump a bit, "you should come over more often." He said with a bored look on his face. Not that he was or anything.

"No thanks and stop with that weird nickname Yunnie." The older one turned to glare at him.

Yunho blushed a bit. That was a first that someone, other than Micky, gave him a nickname. Though the two weren't the same. He'd known Yoochun for years where he had just met Jae quite some time ago. As for everyone else, they were afraid to get too close to him. His father _was_ a hot-shot lawyer. Definitely number one. "I don't like 'Yunnie.' How 'bout Baby?" Yunho smirked.

"How 'bout I stop cooking?" Jae turned to face him with a smile on his face, but a glint in his eye.

"N-No no! Don't stop! Yunnie's fine!" The black head's grin widened and went back to cooking. After finishing up with a few more taste testing, he sent his companion to fetch three plates. "Why do we need three?"

"One's for Yoonchun."

They set the table and served the plates, except for Micky. Yunho took his seat motioning Jaejoong to sit and he did. They sat in a quiet atmosphere.

"Do I smell food?" Yoochun asked walking down the stairs. "I hope there's enough for me too!" He walked over to the table to look at the source of the engulfing smell.

"Hold on and I'll get you your plate. I covered it so that nothing got into it." He stood and jogged to the kitchen. "Here you are." He placed, the still warm plate infront of him. "I hope you like it."

"Did you cook this?" Micky grab his needed silverware and tasted a bit . "It's delicious!" He said happily eating the prepared meal. After they had finished, Micky returned to his room, giving Yunho back his cellphone. Jae had picked up all the plates and was washing them.

"Boo?" Yunnie called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Yunho walked into said area.

"Need help." He more like stated. He rolled up his sleeves and began rinsing off the things that were already in the sink.

"Thanks but it wasn't that much dishes."

"That's fine atleast we cut the time in half." Jae nodded. Since he was done scrubbing he moved on to drying them off as Yunho rinsed them off. When the sink was cleared and cleaned, Jaejoong put on his coat.

"Well, I best be going."

"Hold on." He saw the other's back run to a room (perhaps a closet) and he walked back with a jacket on. "I'll walk you home."

"I can take of myself." Jae mumbled to himeself pouting. Though he was truly grateful.

* * *

The snow gently fell lightly on his face melting into what it once was. He turned his head to the cloudless sky. It was mesmerizing. The two had found themselves walking into an empty park and the seneary was beautiful. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the few seconds. He had wondered what it had felt like. He was too busy growing up that he never minded the snow. He never thought how it would feel to play in it or walk in it even. His gaze fell to his company. His eye slowly studied him as the snow seemed to merge with his skin. '_His skin's like snow.'_ He roughly turned his gaze away. '

_Did I just check him out?' _

"Yunho. If you don't watch where you're going, you'll get a huge surprise when you walk into a po-" He was cut off as he ran into said pole. Yunho covered his mouth to hold in his laughter. "..." He rubbed his nose. He gently slapped the giggling Yunho beside him. "Come on if you're going to take me home!" He turned and stomped off at the irony.

They continue the walk in silence. It wasn't akward as they had thought it would be, it was quite the opposite. Jae slowly stopped, watching Yunho's back. He was pleased that the man didn't noticed his hault. He bent down and felt the chilling substance at his feet. He began to push it into a small pile, then tried to form a perfect sphere, but it was far from it. '_Oh well.' _He stood to his feet and raised his hand as far behind him as he could. Then he threw the ball at his friend. His target was hit right on the back of his head.

"What the-" Yunho turned around only to see another figure of white being shot at him. He dunked to the floor. His eyes gazed up as he heard light chuckles. Yunho stood and made his own, oddly shaped, snowball. " Two can play that game." Suddenly the laughter stopped. The almond haired man flung the ball as hard as he could hitting Hero in the chest.

"You're asking for it!" The black head formed another one. A simple park had turned into thier battlefield. Either of them wanted to give up, but Jae had tripped and landed right on his back. He wiped his face of snow and stared at the night sky. All he heard was his own pants and the shuffling of snow. It was Yunnie walking toward him. He calmly laid down beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jaejoong nodded silently. He began counting the stars. Yunho pushed himself into a sitting position with his arms behind him, supporting his weight. "You know, that was my first snowball fight." He looked down at Jae. The black head lifted himself onto his elbows.

"Well you did good." He gently smiled. The other blushed a light pink but his expression unchanging.

"Jaejoong..." Yunho more like wispered, than said. Jae nodded his head, signaling for him to continue. Except he didn't. He had no idea why he called his name. It had just...slipped. His mind was going wild trying to think up some sort of excuse. Something! Anything! '_Anything' _Jae stared, waiting for an answer. Yunho's mind couldn't think of anything to say. He looked over the man, whose intense gaze didn't leave him. '_He really is beautiful..' _He slowly turned to face the beauty before him. Hesitantly, he moved upon the black head. "Joongie..." The man, now underneith him, blushed uncontrolably as he watched his every move.

"Y-Yunho" Jae knew the right thing to do was to push him off and stop whatever the hell he intended to do, but he couldn't feel even the smallest amount of will to do it. The other lowered himself onto his elbows. Both of their noses touch, the eldest eyes drift close causing his vision to blur.

"Boo" Yunho barely made audible, "this is for throwing that snowball at me." He bent down, letting his lips rest on Jaejoong's. The kiss was a quick, childish peck. He pulled away. Jae's pale features painted crimson red. As Joong's eyes opened, they revealed black orbs wanting more. The lawyer place his head on Boo's face and with haste, he dives in for another, more passionate, kiss. All was quiet except for their heavy breathing. It seemed as though Yunho had forgotten who he was with.

"Umma?" Yunho pulled away and was shoved off from where he was last and Jae joltted to his feet.

"Changmin! I-I didn't know you were around!"

"I was just passing by! I got a bit hungry." He laughed shyly. "What are you two up to?"

"I was just walking Jaejoong-ssi home."

"That's nice. Well I should get going I have a test to study for. Please take care of Umma for me! Bye!" Max left in a hurry, probably to finish his review.

The two stood in akward silence for a while. "Well I guess I should get you home." Jae nodded in agreement. He looked at his watch. It was late. Time must have flew during their snow fight.

When they got to the house, they stood outside the main door. All the lights in the house were off. Jae fiddled in his pockets trying to get his keys. He opened the door and turned to Yunho. "Do you want to come in for a bit? I can make some coffee." Yunho looked to Kyung Mi's room. Jae looked too. " You want...to see her?" He looked to the man shaking his head.

"Nah I think I'll be ok if I don't see her." Yunho sighed deeply. Filling his lungs with the bitter, cold air drying them. He looked at the ground as though in thought. After a few seconds he lifted his gaze. " I'll see you tomarrow Boo?" Jae nodded. "Kay then, till tomarrow" He shuffled the the black locks and ran to the gate.

"I'll get you for that!" Jae screamed after him. Yunho stopped and stuck out his tounge, then he was gone from plainn sight. '_Jerk'._

* * *

**PHEW! That took a while ne? Sorry it's kinda long I'll try to shorten my other ones for you! The title is a quote from **Chang Ch'ao. **The next chapter will be short. It's to set up for another chapter. :)**


	6. One Thought Fills Immensity

**Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or DBSK/TVXQ/ Tohoshinki. All of this is purely fan made, and are not based on real events.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Thought Fills Immensity.**

"Junie!" Jaejoong pretended he didn't hear him calling his name. "JUNNIE!" '_Nope_.' "Ju~unie" _'As if that makes any difference_.' "Bo-" Jae dashed to Yunho, covering his mouth in a death grip. "Mow wo hithen." (Now you listen.) Jaejoong didn't understand. Where did the auburn head got all of that unknown energy? It had only been two months since he physically met him. He looked around the hall to see if anyone had been around. Happy and relieved that it was almost empty and the others were in the midst of their own conversations, he let go of the other. "Jae you have small hands but dang do they have some power." The lawyer stated rubbing his sore jaw.

"What is it?" Joong asked gripping the bridge of his nose. He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Yunho questioned, now serious.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Lie. It was a huge, plain, bold lie. He was actually very irritated. He knew it couldn't have been school, or the other stupid students, and of course it wasn't Yunho. He was irritated at himself. He panged with the guilt of kissing his sister's boyfriend! The morning after he couldn't look Kyung Mi in the eye. Hell. How could he?

"Jaejoong-sshi, Something's definitely wrong. Tell me." Jae stopped to look at the man who walked behind him. After the two months he's met him and thought of him as his "eventual" brother-in-law, he knew that when he used that tone, he meant business. His onyx eyes wavered to the side.

"I feel guilty." He didn't know if Yunho was ready to talk about it or not but it needed to be.

"Jae. I feel the same way." The younger one put his hand firmly on the others shoulder. "I've been thinking about it also. I think it's best if we keep it to ourselves so we don't bother her. It only happened once." Jae stayed silent. "We just have to make sure that this never happens again. I promise to make sure of it. Ok?" He looked at the tall teen. Jaejoong gave him a small smile.

"Ok. You better not test me either or I'll have to kill you." He glared playfully. "You know for my sister's sake."

"Ri-ight."

"Now that that's dealt with, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh! Do you know if Kyung Mi has any plans this weekend?"

"I'm her brother not some diary." They started walking again and walked out the school gate. "Why? Do you plan to take her somewhere?"

"Disney." Yunho stated like it wasn't a big deal.

"Do you know how expensive it is to get tickets? Don't also forget it's the dating season, good luck trying to land any."

"Well I've already bought them so no need to worry." He said in a matter-of-factually tone.

"Wow. You must have really thought this through." Yunho nodded.

* * *

The rest of the walk was quiet. It wasn't too bad. There wasn't anything awkward about, on the contrary, it had a comfortable atmosphere. They were a couple of blocks away from Jaejoong's house when he stopped, his gaze frozen in one direction. '_When did that open_?' Yunho also halted. "What's up?" He walked back to Jae and looked in the same fashion. He let out a sigh. '_A bakery_?' True. It was a bakery. One full of sweets. Anyone who passed could tell right away that it was like heaven for anyone with a sweet tooth. If the Triple-Strawberry Blast, that was displayed on a shelf by the windows, wasn't a hint then maybe the huge fudge brownies, also in the same place, were. It's name was Sacred Sweets. '_Strange name for a sweet factory_.' Yunho looked at Jae. "You...want to check it out?"

"Huh?" He snapped the dark head out of his "sweet" fantasies. He didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed Jaejoong's hand and ran across the street, watching for passing cars.

He slowed down and walked through the double-doors with Jae in tow. "Wow... it's _all _sweets." He gazed around the place, from roof to floor. "Hey, Jaejoong-ah what do you thin- JAE!" The younger one was already at the cash register ordering. Yunho chuckled and took a seat at a near by table.

"You don't mind coffee do you?" Yunho shook his head as Jae sat across form him. They waited for his sweets. It only took a few minutes and they were off to the black head's house.

* * *

"Really! Kyung-mi yelled enthusiastically. "I'll go! I'll go!" She ran to Yunho's arms. He lifted her into a big hug. "Thanks sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to tell mom." Both men nodded and she ran to her she was gone the auburn head turned to Jae. "Well I guess I should be on my way." Joong nodded. "Tell your sister bye for me, k?" He nodded again " See you..Boo!"

"Shut it!" Jae said playfully, punching the other in the arm. " I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah see you later then." Yunho was on his way.

* * *

**Welp here's chapter 5! I'll probably upload chapter 6 this week! WOO! Sorry this one was boring... and so were the others but the next one should be better! I have also decided, since I only got one review about it I'm goin to change this to an M-Rated story. So let me know if you mind or not! I dont mind uploading them separately. I also might get a live journal so if your interested I'll post when its finished!**


	7. When the Student is Ready

**Title: Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBSK/ Tohoshinki/TVXQ. All that appears in this story is pure fiction.**

**Chapter 6: When the Student is Ready, the Master Apears.**

* * *

**Yunho POV**

Yawn. Class had been boring today. I mean the worst kind of boring that questions the teacher's real objective. To teach or to put everyone to sleep. The other students are lucky. If I even think of putting my head down or daydream in class, it's as if the world is ending. Not to mention the lecture I'll get get from Father. "_Do you want to be like your brother? Going from job to job, wondering if you're going to eat! Do you want to wander around begging for some measly change? Not if I can help it! That was the first and last child I'll have disgracing our family name!" _Yada yada. Blah blah. As if I could stop being a lawyer if I wanted to. I'm too deep. I have a better rank than most of the seniors that have been there. Hell! I think I can even be a good judge if they give me a chance. Sometimes I wonder why I should even come to school.

I walk into my second period, gym. I wouldn't mind the class if we did something other than push-ups, sit-ups and track all the time. Spotting Jaejoong, I remember why I come to this shit hole. This is the only place I can talk to him if I don't have time to visit his sister. Now that I think about it, I haven't been over much. Huh. Maybe I should go over today.

"Yunho?" Jae seemed as though he had been there trying to get my attention. He didn't look mad.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want to be my stretching partner?"

"Of course!" He smiles and it feels like the day could be getting better.

After class we went back to our main classroom. Now I have to wait for lunch to see him or any of the others. I sit at my desk and try my best to pay attention to my teacher's lecture but my mind kept wondering everywhere. There were only two periods before lunch but it felt like an eternity! Looking to the board, all of the crap they were teaching, I already knew. So it was ok for me to keep myself entertained with other things. For most of class I stared at the clock. Finally after two hours of waiting it rings. I rush out the door.

When I get there it's already full of students stuffing their faces with food. I wish my class was closer. I first spot Changmin and Junsu sitting at a table in the far end. I wave but they don't seem to notice. I turn to look at the lunch lines but they're all packed with people pushing each other. Sighing I decide to wait. As I make my way to the guys, I hear a commotion. Arguments? It sounded like two students fighting. Why are teens so violent these days? Finding I had nothing better to do I stalk over to see who they were. Now that I think about it, I don't ever remember wanting to hit someone. How can that be though? As I walk through the crowd, my jaw drops and my eyes go wide. Jaejoong was the one in the fight.

The guy he was fighting was tough looking. It matched him very well. Jae was getting some good hits in, but so was the other guy. Another teen jumped in to help out his friend. The sight made my blood boil. Without thinking anymore and letting instinct kick in. I didn't think about Father, my career, not anything. I rush at the second one. "Oi!" I give him heads up. Grabbing the collar of his blazer, I turn him and punch him straight in the middle of his face. He falls to the ground with a thud. Above his groans (or cursing), I hear the crowd.

"Isn't that the lawyer?" One said.

"Yeah! You mean Yunho?" Another replied. "Can't believe my eyes!"

I ignore their comments, taking my blazer off and tossing it to the floor. The guy raises to his feet. Without saying a word he launches a kick to my head. I move out of reach. I go for a punch, but I only end up scrapping his cheek. Tough hands wrap around my wrist and pull me down. I feel his knee jab my stomach. The pain seers quickly making it difficult to breath. I clumsly stand straight and had enough time to block a punch. Knowing that my legs could give out, I kick him to the ground again. This time, he grabs my shirt, taking me with him. The bastard! We tumble to the ground with a crash. The pain soared through my side and back.

Shit.

Opening my eyes, he's above me. Naturally, the teen sat on my stomach, punching me. My hands raise to my face to protect myself. The last thing I need is to be knocked unconscious. I wiggle my knee in and push him off of me. I bring my fist back as far as I could and bring it down as fast as I can. The punch lands on the side of his face. Relief fills me as he limps to the ground. Even though Jae looks like he's holding his own, I don't wait to take a breath. The dude was punching the daylight out of Jaejoong. I feel rage fill my veins.

I had no idea how bad I wanted to kill him until I was actually beating the living shit out of him. I pull his shoulder. He slips off and shoots up to his feet. With his experience he knew that waiting was stupid. He thrusts his fist to my chest. As the thing made contact, I could feel a ring. It felt like a pretty big class ring. I had to finish this fast.

Everything seemed to have slowed down and the only thing I could see was the guy I was fighting. I tackle him to the ground. Me on top. I see the ring he had fly off. It felt like hours before I pick it up and slip it on. I stand above him, kneeling on one leg to give me balance. Then I give the worst beating I could give. I had no intention of stopping. I couldn't. My body took over doing whatever it thought was enough to keep Boo safe. My mind fell blank leaving only anger. I didn't feel the blood that was sticking to my knuckles.

I was brought to by a grip on my wrist pulling it to stop. At the time I didn't notice nor did I even care. "-ho" The sound was pulling me back. "Yunho! Stop! He'll die!" I look up to my savior, or the guy's. I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to say sorry. Then I turn to see the crowd. I almost forgot where I was. All of the sudden the student body begin to scatter.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!"

Boo grabbed my hand and pulled me to get up. "Admin." Then he dashed out the cafeteria with me in tow. I left him to take me somewhere he thought was safe.

When we stopped, we were standing in front of an old building. It looked like it could crumble and fall if someone had the guts to give it a small push. Jae was trying to catch his breath when he looked at me. "C'mon. I think thier practicing but Shin should let us stop by." I stare at him. Shin? Practice? I guess I don't mind as long the building dosen't fall on me.

After climbing some stairs, he knocked and opened the door. It was a studio. There wasn't anything besides the tons of mirrors and a radio. I walked in deeper and spotted some people stretching by the said mirrors. Thank goodness they weren't wearing those latex suites. I would have had trouble holding in my laughter.

"What the hell happened?" A man walked up. "Jaejoong. Did you get into another fight?" He lectured like a father to his son.

"I... yeah. Do you have any alcohol?" The man sighed and nodded. He walked to a closet and tossed the bottle to Jae. He shook his head again and jogged back to the group. Jae sat on the floor, patting the spot next to him. "Sit." I did as I was told. He pulled a clean towel from a bin and grabbed a bottle of water. He poured it on the towel. Then I was distracted by the loud music that started playing. The walls shook with every beat. The group began to dance. The dance was odd. They move extremly fast and some in a corner spinning on their heads. I stared the whole time.

"Here." Jae snapped me out of it. He hands me the towel and motions me to clean my face. "Don't forget to wash your hands too." I look to my hand. Indeed they need to be washed. I also still had the ring.

"Well atleast I get to keep the ring." I mumble to myself but Jae giggles. It makes me smile.

"Thanks for the help." His gaze goes to the group. "Do you like dancing?"

"Hm. Me?" Dancing? I don't think I do. Did it look like that? "I've just never seen that form before. I mean only on TV." I look back at them.

"Why don't you join them?" Jae said smiling.

"Yeah join us." I turn to the door. It was Junsu, Changmin, and Yoochun.

"Y-your members?" I directed to Yoochun but Junsu answered.

"Yep! Since I was in junior high! Then I dragged Changmin in. I met Micky here too! Shin-ah taught us! I bet he would love it if you joined."

"What the- wait." I turn to Jae. "You're not a member?" He turns light pink.

"No. I'm not good at dancing." He brushes his bangs to the front of his face. I take a moment to think.

"Ok. Where do I sign up?"

* * *

**A/N: K here's six! I thought this story needed some action so here it is! ;) If you notice the story has been changed to an M! I want to thank deadfinalpower and Michelle! **

**Thank you guys! If it weren't for you I would have thought this story probably sucked. Much love!**

**Ps: Don't worry about Yunho's dad! He's really nice! Really!**

**(Title: Buddhist Proverb)**


	8. A Goal Without a Date is Just a Dream

**Title: Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBSK/ Tohoshinki/TVXQ, Disney, or WhackaMole. All belong to thier respective owners. All that appears in this story is pure fiction.**

**Warning: Fluffy-ness ;)**

**Underline: different language (Any you so wish XD)**

**XX**

**Chapter 7: A Goal Without a Date is Just a Dream**

**Normal POV**

A few weeks had passed since the lawyer had taken up dancing. Jae sighed. It was the day of his sister's date. Apparently they were going to 'the magical place of _Disney'_. Lucky her. Jae flopped around on his bed and pouted. Why couldn't _he _go to Disney? He let out a low growl and sat up.

"I need breakfast."

He lazily forced himself off his cloud of fluff. After stretching, he groggily walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the handle to the refridgerator, noticing a little note on it's door held by a magnet. He payed no heed and reached for the milk first to which his stomach also agreed. When the carton was finished he threw it away and pulled the note from its place.

"What!"

XX

Yunho about chocked on his coffee as loud, obnoxious knocks rang from his door. He looked at his watch and gulped down the rest of his beverage, before running to answer the person outside who had the balls to disturb his wonderful morning. "Hello?" A smile found its way to his face. "Boo." The words rolled of his tounge when his eyes were treated with a black head gasping for air then a second later continuously bowing.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive her!" Yunho was confused as he should be. "My...my sister w-...can't make it to your date." Jaejoong refused to look him in the eye as he panged with guilt. Yunho sighed, touched that the older one would run all the way just to let him know his date would be cancelled. '_Its not like she didn't let me know.' _He thought. He _could_ let him know but what's the fun in that?

"Well, what should I do? I still have the tickets. I can't believe she can't make it." The lawyer lied. Probably pretty mean to do in this situation.

"I..um.. Can't you get a refund or take someone else? I won't tell my sister. I-I understand."

"I guess I could bring someone else. I think I have the perfect person in mind." Yunho smiled. "Wait here." Jae sighed. Sure he was happy that Yunnie's money wouldn't go to waste, "But I wish he didn't pick the latter!" Joong looked to the sky. It was a calming view. _'I wish he would...' _He let out a gasp. '_No! I can't think like that!'_

"Okay! Thanks for wai- Jae?" The black head looked pale. "You feeling alright?"

"Huh?" The teen was knocked out of his thoughts. "I'm fine." He smiled. "Have you called the other person yet?"

"You bet." The lawyer grasped the other's hand," Come with me."

"Where are you going?" Yunho just smiled. He opened the passenger door of his Lamborgini and shoved him in. Then, closing it, he walked to the driver side.

XX

The ride was quite long and they mostly traveled in a pleasent silence. It was surprisingly comfortable. Jae hardly moved. He sat there either looking out the window or turning on the radio. The kind of music he listened to helped start a conversation. Though, not a long one.

"We're here." Yunho smirked taking off his sunglasses and sticking them in the collar of his shirt. '_Typical rich kid.' _Jae thought. The auborn head stepped out of his car and opened the others door. "C'mon. We have a little walking to do." He held out his hand. Joong's face went red. He hesitantly took it as it lured him out of the car. "First put this on." He slips off his tie and circles around Hero. " Don't get startled." He wrapped the tie around his eyes.

"W-Wait! Yunho!" He grabs the man's wrists.

"Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to kill you." He continued with what he was doing." Trust me." He grabs Jaejoong's arm and entwines it with his. After a while of walking, Jae didn't mind being lead by Yunho. They walk a good fifteen minutes before they stopped. He felt Yunho walk behind him and untying his tie. Once off, he replaces it with his hands.

"Okay. To tell the truth, your sister told me that she wouldn't be able to show up today."

"What? You bastar-"

"Then I thought," Yunho continued completely ignoring the last comment,"'_Should I cancel my tickets?' _But I remembered your friend, Changmin. He told me that you've never been to Disney." He gently laid his chin on the others head. "I also remember how a special day is coming up soon. So..." He drops his hands so they lay around the neck. "Happy _early_-Birthday"

Jaejoong's heart began racing. "Oh. My..." He stared at the castle in front of him. "Look! It really looks like the one in the movies!" He was so excited, he could hardly hide it. The feeling of finally getting that thing that had been warping itself in your mind. So much so, that breathing becomes stuck at the throat waiting and wanting to scream in excitment. His eyes wandered about then his head lowered, he looked at his feet and turned to Yunho.

"What's wrong?" Jae shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I want to say thanks..." He moved closer, "Yunnie" and kissed his cheek. It was the kind a kid gives when they kiss a girl they like in elementary (after finding out they don't have cooties), but it didn't matter. Yunho blushed lightly. He let go of his neck and grabbed his hand again.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" He lead them both inside. "Let's go!"

XX

Inside, they had the time of their lives! The first thing Jae did was convince Yunho to ride a rollercoster. It took begging and begging and more begging but, he ended up talking him into it. Afterwards, they rode on smaller rides and visited every giftshop they happened to spot. Jaejoong found himself taking a ton of pictures. So much that in fact, he wasted all of the poor thing's memory.

After overhearing some couple talking about a parade, they were to make sure to make it. But, since they had some extra time, Yunho would have to deal with being dragged around the huge place. Not that he mind it. He liked hanging out with him. He didn't treat him like the others. Not like his friends, his family, or... his girlfriend. He tried to shake the thought off. '_I shouldn't think that way of her.' _It wasn't any use to hide his feelings and he knew what it was, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He tried his best to believe it was just a strong bond. A friendship. One that someone can call a "brotherly" bond. He didn't want Jae to avoid him. He wanted him close, even if he didn't like him.

They stoped by a shop because of a cake (yes sweets again) Jae saw. Yunho was happy to be able spot it first. He took pleasure in small things he knew that would make Jaejoong happy. He took a seat like the last time, and waited. Jae joined him shortly after. "Is it okay if we just eat it here?" The younger one nods. A woman shows up with a tray with sweets and a coffee cup. She gives a smile handing them what she thinks is theirs.

"Is there anything else you lovebirds need?" Her comment might as well have been if they had recently had sex.

"L-lovebirds?" Yunho chocked out. She nodded, her smile never faltering. "What makes you think we're ...like that?"

"It's okay darling!" She patted his shoulder. "I have a sixth sence about these things!"

"Sence?" Jae questioned. She gave a huge smile from ear to ear. He soon found he couldn't look her in her eyes and turned his gaze to his plate.

"So, anything else?" They both shook their heads. "Feel free to call if you do need something then. Enjoy yall lovebirds." With that she vanished as fast as she had appeared.

"That was a bit akward wasn't it?" Yunho sighed. "We should finish soon or the parade will start without us," After not getting any kind of response he added, "Boo." The other's eyes widened.

"Shut up! I can finish this in under two minutes!" He took the lawyers words as a challenge rather than an insult. "Just watch!"

"Uh...I didn't mean- don't you think you should slow down a bit. Hey are you listening?"

"DONE!" The black head raised the plate to show his awsome success. "Haha! See!" Yunho was really worried, but who couldn't smile at his childish antics? It kind of made him want to let loose and go crazy. Not that he would. He could already see the headlines_ 'Famous Lawyer at Disney playing WackaMole!' _He didn't need that now. "Are you ready?" He stood knowing the answer would be yes.

They took their time getting to their next destination. Neither saw the point in running or the rushing. Plus Yunho knew that no matter what he did, he could never get Kim Jaejoong to run to _anything_ unless it was an emergancy, by his standard of the word of course. Finally getting there, both were looking at the huge crowd that had formed. It was lined with people of different hights, ages, hair colors, faces and the like.

Hero stood on tip-toe to look around for the first sight of balloons and floats. His heart started racing in anticipation. "Look Yunnie!" He latched on to the slim arm. "Here they come!" In front were a few gypises, with matching outfits made to snuggle against their figures, dancing and twirling followed by 'thieves', who didn't look too brutish, and right in the middle were Aladin and Jasmine waving at the crowd. Behind them by a couple of steps, were the band. They played more of the classical Disney movie songs. After them were all the other floats and performers. There had been so much to see all at once!

As the fest was coming to an end, the park was sadly closing for the night. They still had a bit of time, about two hours or so, but Yunho kept pestering Jae that they had to leave. "C'mon Boo! We better hurry or we'll never make it!" Jaejoong gave him a look like he was the most crazy syco out there.

"Late for what?"

"It's a secret. Now let's go." He slowly began making his way to the exit. Jae pouted looking back once more to take in the beautiful sight. He jogged to the others side. "Tell me, are there any foods you don't like?"

"Not really. I'll eat anything that taste good or at least decent." Jae shrugged.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that." He answered gently.

XX

"You look surprised."

"Who wouldn't be! Just look at this place! It looks _really _ expensive!" Onlookers and passers glanced at him briefly every moment they got and whispered to eachother. "I can't afford my drink let alone my meal!"

"What are you talking about? It's on me. I _was_ going to take Mi somewhere else, but I figured you would like this place a whole lot better."Knowing how _cheap _you are." He coughed through his hand. Jae threw a glare at the person to his side.

"I'm _cheap_ because some of us don't have money in our swimming pools...or even the pool for that matter! As for paying, forget it! I'm not letting you take the bill for this. I'd feel like I was stealing..." His voice grew softer and softer as he finished his sentence.

"What are you saying? Your sister asked to be taken to more expensive places than this." He pointed to the restraunt infront of them with doors lined in golden frames. "This is fairly cheaper than where I had originaly planned to take you." A horrified expresion swept across Jae's face. Could it be that Kyung Mi only wanted money? '_No. She's not like that. She just figures he's got a few bucks to spare.' _Sencing the man's stress, Yunho lips tightened in a small smile. "Alright," eyes were fixed on him, "if you want to go somewhere else, we can." Jaejoong's face lit up, almost instantly. "_But_ that means I need to cancel the reservation that was a pain in the ass to get, that took hours of talking and arguing..." he glanced a bit to the side, "and money that _isn't_ refundable and-"

"I get it! It's fine..." He turned to the building "I guess..."

XX

"Greetings Mister Jung Yunho. Please follow me." An old man greeted, speaking in a different language. He was pretty tall for an old guy and looked suave too. Grey/silver locks brushed back clashing with his midnight tux. "I hope you enjoy your stay." He said showing them to their table.

_"_Yes I believe I will, as I have always." Yunho surprisingly responded."I don't think you have met my guest. His name is Kim Jaejoong. Please regard him kindly"  Jae jumped slightly at the mention of his name. He looked at the old man who smiled and bowed, knowing full well that the young man didn't understand. The black head could only return the gesture, hoping that the idiot didn't say anything stupid about him.

"What a pleasure. He are your seats." The two took their chairs. "Please take your time and we hope you enjoy your meal. If you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone of us." He bowed again before he left. Jaejoong waited to see the man disappear then kicked Yunho under the table.

"Aissh! Boo?"

"You shouldn't talk about people" He picked up the menu with his hands so that it could cover satisfied grin.

"Hero," The man showed no disturbance. "I was just introducing you."

"That so." He didn't get to see a nod. " Then, that's for the guilt trip." He put the menu down, only to lean back to give a smirk.

"That's not fair." Yunho leaned over the table with a smile.

"Hm? Are you saying your going to get me back?" He was answered with a slow nod. Jae followed Yunho, placing his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "Would like to see you try..."

"Thanks for your permission, but I could do without it."

"Oh! Rich kid's got balls." He weaned off the wood to shift in his chair. "I like that."

"Why thank you." He also sat back. "Tell me, have you-"

"Excuse me, are you ready to place your orders? Would like more time?" A calm voice interupted the lawyer. He looked younger (much younger) than the old man, sporting all of his blonde hair.

"You ready Jaejoong-sshi?"

"How can you ask me that when I can't understand a thing on the menu?" He gently wispered not wanting to sound rude. Yunho closed his menu and grabbed his company's also.

"We would like Wagyu steak please, thank you." He handed the leather bound books to the waiter with a smile. The blonde moved from the table to bow and leave.

"What were you saying?" Jae trusted the man in which meal he had picked for him.

"You actually want to hear to what I have to say?" It spued with sarcasm. " Who are you and what have you done to my boo?"

"_Your_ boo?" The teen crossed his arms over his chest. "Since when have you _owned_ me?"

"Tell me," He thought to change the subject, " Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Jaejoong deeply blushed.

"O-of course!" Then it was followed by a low, " ...Maybe..." His ears perked up at the sound of light chuckles radiating from the other end of the table.

"There's your answer." Yunho stretched spreading his arms out wide.

"My, how unrefined." The black head rested his chin in the palm of his hand again.

"What are you talking about?" The lawyer pulls on his tie to loosen its tight grip. "Everyone has to stretch."

"That's the first I've seen a hot-shot, business man stretch like that...in public." He decided to add at the lat minute.

"I am a sure business man, but I'm also just a teenager, Boo." He gave a flirtatious smile. "Which means I have a lot more energy to spare to do more..." He contimpated for only a moment. "..._arduous_ activities than some old man."

"That so?" Jae switched hands as the other began to tingle as it were falling asleep. "What kinds of 'activites'?" He returned that smile as Yunho rested his arms on the table.

"Things that kids shouldn't know about." There was a pleasant silence before they erupted in giggles.

"Excuse me." The waiter returned. "Your plates are ready to be served." Two other men moved to place their plates in front of them. '_Is everyone rich here?'_ Jae figured it would be best to keep that thought to himself. Though that could be hard. Even the two men sported good looks. "We hope you enjoy your meal. Please let us know if something is wrong." He bowed and left.

"Well let's eat." Yunho said getting his silverware. Jae did the same.

XX

"Oh man! I've never been so full!" Jaejoong rubbed his stomach as they pulled into the driveway. Yunho turned off the engine as they both stood out of the car. At the door, Jae unlocked it and opened it slightly. After a bit of arguing to himself he turned to Yunho. "You want to come in? My sister still not home though." The almond head looked up at Kyung's window, then his watch.

"I can only stay for a little while, maybe some coffee?"

"I don't see why not." He moved to the side allowing the other in. "I'll get it ready so make yourself at home." The lawyer shrugged and trew himself onto the couch. He waited patiently staring at the ceiling until Jae entered the room. "Do you like sweets?"

"Depends on what it is."

"'Kay, try this." The teen sat on the armrest of sofa, with a plate in hand. He dug the fork into the desert. "Open." Yunho looked at him with a mixture of confusion and unsure-ness, but he did as he was told anyway. " Do you like it? Is it good?" He asked feeding it to him.

"Actually, it's not too bad." He sat up and snatched the plate from the other's hands.

"You don't have to gobble it down. I do have more." He patted Yunho's chocking back. "I think your coffee should be ready." He got up once he was sure Yunho had gotten control of his coughs. '_He's so childish sometimes. He's really - no - extremely different than the Yunho I use to admire.' _Before he left for the kitchen he took one last glance back. '_But...I think I like him better this way.' _Then he left for the kitchen.

**XX**

**A/N: So ...Yeah...! I'm still kicking for anyone still reading this! Thank you so much! I really don't have an excuse for my lateness for this chapter :) Forgive me? Well atleast I can say something exciting is actually going to happen soon! Right after the next chapter which should be up in a day or so. (its short) Anyhow...THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! *bow continuously* I'll see if I can squeeze some lime in here somewhere for ya! Oh and for **_**all**_** of my spelling mistakes spell check isn't working for me right now please squint to see the right word! Ja ne! :)**

**Title: Milton H. Erickson**


	9. There's More to the Truth

**Title: Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBSK/ Tohoshinki/TVXQ. All belong to their respective owners. All that appears in this story is pure fiction.**

**XX**

**Chapter 8:****There's More to the Truth Than Just the Facts**

"Yunho!" Jaejoong yelled, running to him. The bell to the school had rung only minutes before. "I have some very good news!" He waited to continue until he was walking beside the other. "I just got a job."

"Wow! That's great. Congrats! Where is it that hired someone like you?" He shuffled the black hair, but only for a moment before his hand was swatted away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yunho just smiled. "Anyway, do you remember that bakery that had just opened?"

"The one we stopped at? I think the name was 'Sacred Sweets.'"

"That's the one! They hired me!"

"You don't say! Well I'm sure you'll like it. Just make sure not to eat them bankrupt." Jae hit the back of his head and continued to walk at a faster pace, intending to leave his junior behind. '_He can walk by himself.'_ "Wait! Boo! I was just kidding!" He stopped and put a hand to his ear.

"I think I hear a bunch of B.S." He was going to continue walking when two strong arms wrapped around his torso, locking his arm in place. "Y-Yunho!"

"Don't be mad. You know I was playing." He examined the man in his arms squirm. "Ah~! Atleast I finally have Joonie in my arms!" He felt the movement hault. A sudden wave of heat followed shortly.

"Let- let me go!" His stuggles became more extreme."Yunho!"

"Is that you Jaejoong-sshi?" Everything stopped.

"Ah! Mokuyle-hyung!" He wiggled out of the loose grip. "Where are you headed? To work?"

"Yeah. The boss put us together again today. I look forward to your help."

"M-Mokuyle." Yunho rushed at Jae's new friend and grabbed him by his collar so hard his knuckles turned white. He would have lifted him off the ground if only they weren't same height. His words oozed out of his mouth like daggers."What are you doing here you son of a-"

"Yunho!" Jae screeched out of instinct.

"Ah...Yunho." The man smiled as he torn off the hands choking him. "So tell me, how is my adorable little brother?"

"B-brother..." Jaejoong looked at both of them. "Yunho..."

"I won't ask again. What the hell are you doing here?" The lawyer glared.

"I see you're going to a commoner school." The older brother scoffed.

"Just answer my question!"

"You've even gotten a temper. I just moved here. To, you know, get a fresh view of things. It just so happens me and Jaejoong-sshi work together. Isn't that right?" He looked at his co-worker.

"Y-yes." Hero looked at Yunho. "I ...um-"

"How long have you been working there? About a month or so?" Pondered Mokuyle.

"A month? I thought you just started working there."

"I didn't want to tell you until I was positive it would be steady a job." His gaze dropped to the ground. "It wouldn't be worth troubling over if it didn't last long." The words came out as a low whisper. Yunho let out a sigh. He understood. Jae was the type that didn't want to trouble people unnecessarily. He put a hand on his friend's head and pulled him close. No words were needed for his boo. He knew he had been forgiven.

"Wow~. I didn't know my little brother batted for the other team." He saw the two jolt. "I guess I could see why you would pick Jaejoong." A smirk formed on his lips. "I would try to get him too." The black head grabbed onto Yunho's shirt as tight as he could when he felt the man almost launch himself on his brother again.

"We're not dating." Jae said still holding the soft uniform. It looked quite ironic, really. "This is that popular prick that I told you about. The one dating my sister!" Yunho looked at him.

"Boo~ How could you." He made a pouting face as he clung to Jae.

"Prick?" Mokuyle laughed. "It's been a while since I've heard him described like that. It's a bit of a surprise." His laughs faded and left only a smile in its place. "Have you been good?" Yunho gritted his teeth.

"Why do you care! You left remem-"

"Now, now. Try not to drag my dear co-worker into our personal, complicated _family _matter." He walked over and pushed Yunho out of his way. "On another note, I'm glad I ran into you today." The older man put a gentle hand on the slim shoulder. "The boss told me that he wanted to speak to you. He said to pass the message if I saw you." Jae nodded. "Cool." He patted the joint a couple of times before he removed it completely. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Some of us actually have things we need to do. Don't do anything naughty." He gave a nod in place of a full bow, he figured he knew them well enough (plus they were younger) and he continued on his way. After making sure his brother was gone, Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's arm and jerked him closer. He received a yelp. Jae cringed at the pain that was searing in his arm.

"Yunnie, that hur-"

"Jaejoong. I want you to stay away from that guy!" Hazel eyes looked straight in to onyx orbs. "He loves to mess with others and play them like a tuned flute! I know you work together, and that can't be helped, but please, for your sister, ..for me, just ...*sigh* ...just be careful around him. You can talk to him or even invite him to your house, just don't get attached to him." His eyes became cloudy, and 'worry' was written all over his face. "Okay?"

Jaejoong didn't like him looking like that. He would have done something to make the teen feel better, if only he wasn't distracted. '_He s-so close.'_Jaejoong couldn't focus on situation and he hated himself for it.'_What's wrong with me? It's... it's just Yunho.'_ His gaze traveled from the side to the other's lips as he spoke. '_Or is it because it __**is **__Yunho?'_ "A-Alright. I understand." He looked into the hazel spheres, only for them to look away.

"Good. Thanks and sorry." He smiled and let go of the forgotten arm. "Well. I better get home. I have a case I should have been working on." His smile dropped to a small grin. "I'll try to visit soon." His eyes still refused to look at Jae directly.

"That sounds okay." He saw the lawyer bow and turn around. A swelling filled his stomach. He had an urge to run after him and tell him everything would be fine. That he could trust him around his deceitful brother. The swell started to hurt. Before he knew what he was doing he had Yunho's wrist in his hand. The owner of the wrist staring at their hands. Still no eye contact. "Umm...I.." He looked at those lips again. '_Why?' _He removed his grip. "Sorry I..."

"Is something wrong?" Yunho grabbed his hand before it slid back to it's original place. He was trying to think of things that could be bothering the smaller teen. Sadly, he reached his own bad conclusion. His grip tightened. "Don't tell me you've taken a liking to my brother!" Jae was shocked at the accusation. Their eyes finally met, but Yunho looked away at the ground beneath their feet. "Sorry. I know that you're better than that." The swelling before had come back and Jaejoong knew what it wanted. Or at least thought what it could have wanted. Soft hands grabbed both sides of Yunho's face and lifted it to make sure that all he could see was Jae's own onyx eyes. The swelling ached harder. '_I thought this is what you wanted?' _The dark orbs looked down Yunho's face and fell at the lips again. He felt the pain deepen, causing him to tremble slightly. He leaned closer, eyes closing slowly. '_Why did it have to be you'_

Yunho didn't understand what was happening. All that he comprehended was that Jae chased him, stopped him and now leaning in closer and closer. With hands quivering, he grabbed onto Jae's shoulders. Everything paused and Jae opened his lids half way, unable to open them completely. He pulled himself away and turned around. _'What the hell is wrong with me!'_He took a deep breath and faced Yunho again. "Yunho, I-"

"Jaejoong." When they looked at each other, something visibly burned in Yunho's gaze. "Forgive me." The younger one pulled them close and clasped their lips together. They stayed like that, until Yunho broke the kiss. "Please forgive me." He said between little pecks. "I don't know what-"

"Don't talk. It'll ruin the mood." Jae chuckled. He snaked his arms around Yunho's neck. As a joke, Yunho tilted his boo back. Afraid he was going to fall, Jaejoong wrapped one of his legs around the thin waist. The kiss was broken by Yunho again. He had to because he started giggling to hard. When they calmed down, he looked at the beauty in his arms. The cream skin had turned pink and lips plump. _'How I held back all this time, I have no idea.'_

"Are you gonna let me up or are you just gonna hold me? I don't mind either way but if you're going to hold me at least kiss me again." Yunho smiled and gave him a quick peck (one that made Jae pout) before pulling him back on his two feet. "I guess you really need to go now huh?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Like I told you before I'll try to stop by when I get the chance. I promise." His arm slid down to Jaejoong's waist.

"Promise what?"

"I promise I'll visit you first. Before anyone else." He kissed him again. "Promise Boo." Jae blushed and tensed up.

"Fine. As long as y-you promise." Yunho nodded and kissed him again before leaving. He turned to wave 'bye. The black head responded with the same gesture. When he was really gone, Jae sighed. _'He must be working like crazy.' _He turned on his heels and headed home. He touched his lips with his fingertips. He smiled to himself. '_I wonder if Yunho would like me to cook for him tonight?'_

**XX**

**A/N: Hey everyone~ I hope you like this chapter! I know I said it would be up in two days but when I was gonna upload it I stopped and told myself "This needs something else" so I entered the kiss! Let me know if there is anything you think this story needs. I also want to say I'm up for requests too. Either for this story or if you want a completely different one, that sounds interesting too. Im up to the challenge! Thanks once again! Also I wanted to reply to my reviewers but I don'y want to annoy anyone so I want to thank them here!**

**Special thanks to:**

_**XInky: Thanks so much! I actually thought no one was reading this! You have made this YunJae fan very happy! ToT**_

_**BlueeFoxx: *bows deeply* Thank you! Thank you! I hope I you liked this chapter and the others to come!**_

_**Michelle: I hope ya noticed the M ;) sorry for not thanking you earlier. I just thought of this! **_

_**deadfinalpower: Also sorry for being late! I want to welcome you to the DBSK fandom! (though it's been a while now) Thank you!**_

**-Sanako03 **


	10. The Future Is Enevitable

**Title: Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBSK/ Tohoshinki/TVXQ or Chicago. All belong to their respective owners. All that appears in this story is pure fiction.**

**A/N: Okay! Now it's Chapter 9! Oh my goodess! I've actually gotten this far! About this chapter I have to thank **_**Shuutenshi**_** first off, for pointing out the fact I totally forgot to show YunhoxKyung Mi! Gasp! Thank you thank you thank you! I knew I put something off to the side and forgot about it! Well now everyone can see how different he is between Mi and Jae. Sorry for throwing this in like some kind of filler but it will help understand how loose he's gotten [heart]. Feel free to skip it if you could care less about them.**

**XxX**

**Chapter 9:**

Yunho sat in a small coffee shop waiting on Kyung Mi to show up. It was normal for her to be late, sometimes very late. She never thought about anyone else in his opinion. Mi has been the same since they first met. '_I hope she's alright.' _ He sipped the last of what was left his his mug and sighed. He didn't know how he felt anymore. He cared about her but he constantly had this want to see her little brother and then what happened the other day didn't help. When he asked for him, this annoyed look passed over her beautiful face.

The lawyer waved the waitress down. She happily jogged to his side to offer her service. She grabbed the empty container and filled it. "Anything else?"

"No thank you." She nodded and went back to gossiping with the other employers. He stared at the swirling brown as he spooned it. Yunho smiled remembering how much sweeter and lighter Jaejoong liked his coffee. Unintrested anymore, his eyes wandered about at others in the cafe, when he saw this couple quietly sitting down. '_Just like before.'_ His thoughts traveled to the past.

XX

"Dude I think that girl is checking you out!" One of the other classmates said. No one of importance, just some kid.

"Is that so?" It didn't come as a shock to a young Yunho. "That seems to be happening more these days."

"Well what do you expect. You're a lawyer now. A very popular lawyer. With money comes girls, and you got money." Yunho could only sigh and leave the room. He knew what his job was going to bring, the difficulties that it possessed in the log run, but his dad wanted, no, needed him to follow the footsteps he couldn't.

"Yunho!" Yoochun placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What is it."

"Why so blue my man? It's a great day! A great day to get a girl!" His friend had been trying to get him a girl for a loooong time. Ever since they were in Junior High. "You know you need one. Maybe she'll make you laugh every once-in-a-while ."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I don't have time to look for a girl. Some of us have other, more imortant things, we need to do." Yoochun frowned at first then his lips tightened into a smirk.

"Then I'll find one for you."

Thats when it started.

He was introduced to atleast twenty girls in one week for two months. He was so tired by the end of the day his father noticed. So he had no choice. A girl it was. To him it seemed better than meeting girl after girl. Still, he wouldn't date just _any_ girl. She had to understand his situation and she had to be someone he could present to his dad. He also wanted someone he could be himself with.

When he met one named Kyung Mi, he felt like he found her. The girl that could make him happy. She was presentable, understood, and he felt like he was able to be himself. Their first date went well and then he kept seeing her after that.

The only thing was he didn't change.

Yunho had still stayed . '_Maybe...this __**is**__ really who I am' _He kept telling himself over and over.

"Yunho! Are you listening?" Kyung Mi was with him in his favorite restraunt. She was talking about some purse or something that had caught her eye. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm fine." She was nice, really sweet girl, but was always serious.

"Are you sure? You're slouching in your chair and your tie is loose." He sighed and straightened his posture and tie. "You know how your dad is about such things."

"I know. Thanks. I'll make sure to be careful next time." Mi only nodded. The rest of the meal was eaten quietly.

They never argued. She didn't say anything when he couldn't hang out with her and he would make it up by buying her pretty things. Things he personaly had no use for. Things that were meant only for her. Then randomly one day, in his second year of high school, they were talking during lunch.

"Ugh. You wouldn't believe what happened this morning." Yunho stopped his fork. It was unusual for her to talk when they were eating.

"What happened?"

"My little brother-"

"Brother?" She looked at him confused.

" I never told you about my brother? Kim Jaejoong?" He shook his head. "That's wierd. Well he poured rotten milk into my cereal as some kind of sick joke! The dumby couldn't stop laughing!"

"How old is he?"

"Hm? He comes here, to our school. That's why I was shocked you haven't seen him around."

It was a simple conversation. It wasn't anything huge or interesting to him. It was only a kid brother who played a trick as kids do. '_Must be a freshman.'_ To hear she had a brother surprised him a bit, but having a brother. One he didn't know about, strange. He payed no mind to it though and never questioned her about him. After that talk, he didn't pop up again either.

Every time he visit her house, he found his eyes wandering around for just one small glimps of her brother. He had no idea why. It was normal. A sister and a brother. Then one day he got lucky. On his way into her house again, he was leaving.

"Hey sis! You mind if you turn off the stove? I cooked dinner already so go on ahead and eat without me. I got an errand to run." He looked directly at Yunho. "Oh. Hey." That is all he got from his girl's brother. That simple 'hey' and he caught all his intrest. He was truly carfree.

"Have more respect! This is my boyfriend, Ju-"

"Yeah yeah! That's cool. Nice to meet you. Gotta go." He rushed out so fast, Yunho was positive Jaejoong didn't even see who he was.

"Jaejoong!" Mi yelled at a vanished sibling. "Brothers" She shook her head. "Sorry about that. Sometimes he forgets there are other things than playing around. He's a great cook and has an amazing voice but never uses it. Come on. Let's eat so your not late."

A couple weeks later he was on his way to meet her again when he ran into Jaejoong. As they say, the rest was history.

XX

Yunho smiled softly to himself suddenly humming "_Just You and Me_." He closed his eyes picturing that dumb grin Jae always had on. '_Truly carefree._' "If you smile like that," Yunho shot his eyes open, "people will think you're crazy."

"B-Boo."

"Yo. She can't make it. Her boss told her to work overtime." Even with the turn of events the lawyer grew happier. "What? Don't look at me like that." He blushed lightly. "It feels like you can see through me wierdo."

"Sorry. Well, why don't you join me instead? It would be a waste." Jae smiled.

"I'd love that."

XxX

A/N: So that's how it was before. Let me know what you think!

Specail Thanks:

_shuutenshi: Thank you! I know what you mean. I miss them so very much. I can't bring myself to believe that they won't get back together. _


	11. Screw Your Courage part1

**Title: Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBSK/ Tohoshinki/TVXQ or Fresh Prince of Belair. All belong to their respective owners. All that appears in this story is pure fiction.**

**XxX**

**Chapter 10: Screw Your Courage To It's Sticking Place (Part One)**

**Jaejoong POV**

"Man! I can't believe I forgot my homework! Go figures the one time I do it!" I yell after the final bell rings. Yunho generously listening to my whining.

"It's your fault. I reminded you last night." Junsu answers me.

"Look! I had-"

"Work? Like always?" Junsu mumbled. "Nowadays you don't have time for anything. It's taken over most of your time. Like missing Yunho's dance at one of our biggest events. He really wanted you to be there." I couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I have some time today. How about I go now to make up for it?"

"It's alright. Don't worry." Yunho smiles. "I know how work is like. Besides, I was in the back during the whole dance." Out of all my friends I knew he would understand. The only ones I really didn't see were Junsu and Changmin. Yunho had gotten into a habit of picking me up from work, sometimes, taking me out to eat every now-and-then.

"Che. Your welcome to follow us or go to your oh-so-important job." I follow behind them as we head for the studio. As we got closer, my antisipation rose. I kind of wanted to see Yunho dance. 'Bet he looks like an idiot. I know you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, but sometimes the cover says _a lot_. Just by looking at him, people can tell he's a goody-goody who has a great career thanks to his dad. I know he works hard. Sadly, the only thing I picture is his face pasted on Carlton's body when he's dancing, bellowing a loud "Not guilty-y!" I can't wait to see it.

XX

Once we get to the studio, I see Yunho walk to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. Could he be the shy type? In the middle of my thoughts, I feel somthing cold touch my cheek. I jolt and turn to see Shin standing beside me, bottle of water in his hand. "Thanks." We take a seat on the floor.

"Work must be tough." He looks at his team warm up, making note of any who don't do it properly, yelling at them once in a while.

"Nah. I like it so time seems to fly by." I spot Yunho coming my way dressed in black workout shorts with white lines running down both sides of his surprisingly powerful legs and a dark tanktop. It fit him almost perferctly making him look _incredibly _sexy. By the time I was done drooling, he's kneeling down in front of me.

"Can you hold my things for me?" I can only nod. He rewards me with a beautiful smile then walks over to the other guys, stretching out any kinks he may have.

"I wonder if he really likes dancing." I comment.

"You can believe me when I say he does. I swear, that day when he came up to ask me to join, I wanted to laugh." Hearing him say that made me feel better about how I felt. "I know his dad and what expectations he has for him, so I turned him down. But that kid is special. He came here everyday and _made_ himself part of the team. Heh, even without my approval. He learned everything so quick it was crazy. Just watch and you'll be blown away." He stands clapping. "Alright guys! Places!" He walk to them. "Let's get started 'cause I got other places to be." He winked making them laugh. It was wierd seeing Yunho fitting in so well.

Shin jogged to the stereo and turned on the music. When the beat played in was like I traveled into another world. One minute they were laughing then the next they look serious. Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, they looked so different to me somehow. And Yunho...as I sit here, watching him dance...it's amazing.

The way he moves, with the beat, his moves perfectly synced, smooth almond-hair flowing with his movements. His long, slim, muscular body and strong hands. His hazel eyes shining against the studio's bright lights. Then, on que, he rolls from undernieth one of the dancers and another guy flew over a different one. They clap hands, like a type of goodluck charm, and slide to opposite sides of the dance floor. Both his feet are able to keep up with the guy's. Thier so into it they look like two sides of a mirror.

Momentarly, the song ends, Shin stopping the music. He must have seen a mistake since he scolds them about something then physically illustrates it to them. Yunho nods, taking soft breaths. Agrivation tugs at my stomach. I enjoyed watching him. He must have felt my eyes and turned to me. Once the "coach" dismisses him, he smiles, walking over to me and taking a seat.

"Hey." I nod. " Aren't you bored just sitting here?" He asks as he gently leans on my shoulder. I can't see my face but only imagine how red and stupid it must look.

"Not really. I like to see people dancing." I try to keep from stuttering. "So what did Shin say?"

"That I was moving to fast that I made Chris stumble a bit. He's a beginner and signed up the other day. It's my job to look after him."

"That's cool." I give what I say some thought. "That you look after him, not that you made him stumble. You dance really well too."

"Hm." He stands to stretch. "You should try it sometime. I can teach you.

"I-I'm okay." Damn. I bow my head to hide my growing blush. Lucky for me, some of the other guys call him over. He sighs but obliges. He must have been really tired. Every step he took he swaggered. Not extremely, just enough to look like he could care less.

I can truthfully say I usually don't like guys, but he's an exception. He's handsome, strong , and has an amazing personality. He has the best leadership qualities I have ever seen. The perfect person, if there were such a thing. I have absolutely no clue how I came to like him like this. I think about it every chance I get. But I also know it will never work out. A great lawyer who is skilled in many fields, including dance, to me, a _kid_ who's cooking is so-so and works at a bakery.

...It sucks he's my sister's boyfriend. When I look at them, they suit each other almost perfectly...or at least, better than what I could. There are times I get the urge to confess to him, tell him how I really feel but I talk myself out of it. I know it would only worry him more. I know I have no right to break something they both _want_. It hurts me when I think that if I say such simple words, everything could come crumbling... He already has his hands full. From what I know:

1) He gets up and goes to school (looking over any papers he finds at his door)

2) He comes here to practice with or without everyone else

3) He gets home to do any homework he may have to keep his grades up in the top ten percent

4) He has to look over any cases his father asigns him and prepare them for presentation

5) He reports his presentation to his father to be analyzed

6) Once approved, he calls clients to review over the information

7) He calls the Court for schedualing

On special occasions, he takes a lot of his work to school, even gets checked out early for his clients hearings. He works his butt off most of his day and only enjoys about an hour to himself, which is dancing. Somehow he still finds time for my sister, sometimes...even me.

I jump at the sudden vibration in my pocket. I know it's my job. I sigh heavily. I love my job but I would love it more if they didn't call only on _rush_ hours! "Hello." The line is silent, except for the background noise. I repeat myself.

"Jaejoong-sshi? We're in a bit of a rush...Can you make it?" I look up to Yunho and the others wrapping up. Could they have called at a better time? I stand and walk toward Yunnie.

"Give me five." I close my phone, picking up a clean towel on the way. I stand next to him, handing it to him. "Done?" He jolts and turns to me. He happily takes it, sweat glistening off his heavenly silohette.

"Hey Boo." My eyes widen and I look around to be sure no one heard that. "Don't worry, their not paying any attention to us. We just finished."

"You...were great." I compliment. "I'm glad I came and wish I could stay longer but I got a call."

"Work?" I nod slowly and he sighs.

"Don't worry! He hasn't done anything. Besides, it's not like I-"

"It's fine. I trust you. Work is work, believe me I know." He says but his face tells me a different story. I smile. "Don't mind Junsu. He only says things like that because he misses you."

"Just him?" I kwerk an eyebrow. I know I said that I talk myself out of confessing but flirting isn't the same.

"You have no idea." He smiles. He glances over his shoulder to his teamates. Knowing that once they start talking there was no stopping them, he wraps his arms around my waist. When did he get this kind of courage is a mystery to me.

"Y-Yunho!" I whisper/yell. "Are you crazy! Someone will see us!" I put my hands between us and try to push him off. My real concern is Shin. If he sees us, word will get out to Kyung Mi. Not only did they grow up together, but their freshman year, they were a pair. "Yunho!"

"If you keep struggling like that, they really will notice." My actions hault. He looks back to make sure we were still in the clear, then he nuzzles in my neck.

"Hnm..." I cover my mouth.

"Heh, I know I miss those sounds." He gently rubbed his lips to mine, making me tremble. My arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a kiss. One he deepened without any hesitation. "Mm...Sorry I'm being so straight foward. I've just missed you so much."

"It's alright." My breathing is rugged and heavy. "I've missed you too." He pecks me.

"If only we had more time." He leans down to me again. He lets me go when he hears footsteps move from where they were. "You should go before you're late. I'll handle Junsu." He winks at me and walks to said friend. I take it as my time to leave.

XX

Through work I kept screwing up. Sigh...I just couldn't get Yunho out of my head. Luckily, Mokulye was there to help me. I know Yunho said to stay away from him but that was easier said than done. He was a nice guy and...I don't know...when I'm with him...I sorta like being with him. I can easily say I don't feel the same about them. He was like a big just connect well. Talking cames like an ocean. But with Yunho, it's like a river. Is it because he chased his dream? Or that he didn't let his dad control him? Why is it easier? _Maybe because he's _not _dating my sister._ I couldn't have been more happier to give our last customer his cake then clock out.

XX

It was a fairly nice night. The stars shining brighter than most days. The pale sun so close it feels like if I strech my arm far enough, I can touch it and my fingers would tingle at the cool ice-like surface. I do wish there were more clouds though. I keep walking as I count the street lights to pass the time. I stop when I here footsteps behind me. I feel me knees shaking. The steps crept closer. Feeling couragous, believing I could beat whoever it was into a bloody pulp with the foul mood I was in, I turn around, fists up.

"Woah! Woah!"

"Dammit Yunho!" I drop my hands to my side. "That's dangerous!"

"I can see that!" It seems I startled him. That's what he gets.

"Hmph. You scared the crap out of me." I continue walking, knowing he would follow.

"Boo, it wasn't my fault! I was just walking! Anyway, how was work."

"It was cool. Are you going to visit my sister?" I slow my pace. I figure that way I can get more time of him before my sis takes him.

"Yeah, I didn't tell her. Hope it's okay." He looks at his watch.

"I don't think she'll mind. What the hell is she doing anyway? Sleeping?" He laughs. "I guess she should be cooking, so now's the best time to visit."

"I guess."

The rest of the walk we talked about useless things. It was intresting to say the least. We started off talking about dogs then it changed to aliens. But somehow it mutated to dog-alien-man. Useless. I did learn something special. Yunho was creative. By the time I processed what a dancing-alien-dog-faeried-man does exactly, we were by my front door. I walk in Yunho following suit. I went looking for Mi around the house but she wasn't in.

"Sorry Yunnie. I thought she would be here." I turn the corner and see him holding a piece of paper. "What's that?" I walk behind him and glance over his shoulder. I snatch it. "What is she thinking!" I growl. "What does she mean she left! All of the sudden!" I feel a pat on my shoulder.

"Don't stress over it." He smiles. How could he be so calm! His girl was out with some "_friend_" on a trip! "I don't mind if it's just us." My face burns to the back of my ears. "You can even cook me dinner." I should have known. I thought that comment would kill the burning sensation but it didn't. I guess I got an answer to my question. The reason it was easier to talk to Mokuyle. It's not because he'll never break free from his father, but how strong he is to follow all of his instructions. Taking the responsebility that should have been his brothers without ever complaining. Not only that, I don't want to be rejected. I can say anything to Mok-mok because I don't have a reason to impress him. His heart isn't the one I want.

"Yeah yeah! C'mon." I walk into the kitchen, grab a cup and set a glass of water in front of him. As I walk back I hear glass shatter to my side. I turn to look..

"Jaejoong!" I feel sharp pain from my head and my ears ring. My...my eyes blur...Y-...Yunho...

_I love you..._

**XxX**

**A/N: Poor Jae :( Not to worry (I seem to be using that word a lot in this chapter) though! If you feel like reading the next chapter just hit next!**

_**Kyung Mi: Gasp! You uploaded more than one chapter!**_

**Yes. Yes I did. I'm fairly proud of doing so too! Please let me know what you think! (for any who haven't forgotten this sad excuse for a story!) I feel like something needs to be changed or added here...details? You guys are the readers! So if you feel the same review or PM meh! Oh! And this might be a little wierd but if you don't have an account and rather not get one but want to tell me some ideas or whats wrong with it you can comment/add on facebook (those who DO have an account are welcome to too *heart*) [josefa estrada picture of a cat girl, Pita ten] I'm gonna put the link to my Facebook on my profile if your intrested. It much easier loging on there over my phone than FF. Much love.**

_**comments:**_

_**Sakura Aimi: lol Thank you on your reviews! [heart heart heart] The fight was a bit hard. I had no idea how to go about it, I just wanted to add one, teehee. And I did hear Yunho call Jae boo before in a video! lol! I'm glad you like them! Here this one is defenintly for you!**_

_P.S. There more than likely won't be any A/N for the chapter that's uploaded with this one unless there is a need to. Ja ne__**!**_


	12. Screw Your Courage part2

**Title: Monochrome Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBSK/ Tohoshinki/TVXQ or Matrix. All belong to their respective owners. All that appears in this story is pure fiction.**

**XxX**

**Chapter 11: Screw Your Courage To It's Sticking Place (Part Two)**

**Yunho POV**

The rest of the walk we talked about useless things. It was intresting to say the least. We started off talking about dogs then it changed to aliens. But somehow it mutated to dog-alien-man. Useless. By the time I processed what a dancing-alien-dog-faeried-man does exactly, we were by Jae's front door. He walks in and I follow him. As he goes in search of his sister, I look at a small table by the stairs. On it was a letter addressed to no one in particular, so I open it. As my eyes scan it I noticed it was from Kyung-Mi herself. It read:

_To Jae-Jae,_

_Listen, your darling sister was invited to attend a cruise with one of her good friends so I won't be home for quite sometime. I recommend you go to a friends house or chill with someone who will wake you in the mornings. If Yunho asks for me cover for me, k? I'm counting on you to come up with something he'll believe!_

_Your beautiful sister, _

_Kyung -Mi _

'_She left...'_ I shrug it off. It would do her some good. I feel I needn't worry to much about it. But when I decided to go out with her I never took her for a liar. Not to say I thought she was perfect, though, why need a cover for a trip? Does she think I would be jealous?...Actually I _should_ be jealous. I wonder...that feeling that burns when Jaejoong talks to Mokule, was that jealousy?

"Sorry Yunnie. I thought she would be here." I look his way. "What's that?" He walks behind me and snatches the paper. "What is she thinking!" He growls angrily. Would he miss her that much? Should I miss her that much? "What does she mean she left! All of the sudden!" I pat his shoulder.

"Don't stress over it." I smile. "I don't mind if it's just us." I notice the color of his face changing to a bright red. Very cute if I say so myself. "You can even cook me dinner."

"Yeah yeah! C'mon." He walks into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and setting a glass of water in front of me. As he turns from me, I see a shadow behind him, through the window. My instincts kick in right away but it's useless.

"Jaejoong!" I yell it as loud as I can but it's too late. I feel my stomach ache and my eye straining to focus as he falls to the ground. The window was demolished, glass shattering, flying everywhere. My eyes wouldn't leave Jaejoong, looking for any life that was left in him. He knocked out, but atleast still alive, his chest syncing with every breath. I look back to the window, shadow gone. Knowing it wasn't over, I try to calm down, fully knowing if I didn't, it'll only make the situation worse.

As it tried busting down the back door, my panic returns. The door rattles and shakes with every furious kick that's given to it. I muster as much courage as I could, relying on my "fight or flight" reponses, to run up next to Jeajoong. Fear crept up as I kneeled between Jae and the roaring door. I pull him into my arms and lift his loose body from the ground, planning to run up stairs to, atleast, _his _safety. Then the kicking stops. I know I should stick to the plan but for some stupid reason I standby to see, if luck would have it, X (the name I gave him) left. I stand in place, trying my best not to move. My heart racing and ears ringing as though I had gone deaf. Panic rising, seconds slowly passing as a hour hand on a clock.

"Looking for something?" X's deep voice insisted. I turn to the window. The man stook his head in. I couldn't see his face. It was covered with an old rag, only showing his toothy smile. My legs shake the more I look at him. I feel that I could beat him but my priority right now was Boo. "Well, if it isn't the little lawyer! I had heard the residents were _out _but then you guys _had _to show up. Not that I mind, you did-" I run. There was no need to hear what he had to say.

The door flies open, as he kicks it with great force. I trip over my own feet almost dropping Jae out of my arms. "You _have_ to listen. I wasn't finished." He runs in front of me, blocking my only real way out, save for the door he broke.

My panic seems to rise so high, I could feel myself panicing from panic, if that makes any sence. "Well I guess there isn't a point in explaining." He pulls out a pocket knife, which, ironicly, makes me feel better. I feel like I have chance. I stand to my feet, using the excercise that dance gave me, shove him to the floor and dash up the stairs pretty damn fast. All the while thinking, '_Jaejoong, safety. Jaejoong, safety.'_ I hear him running after me but he was a bit out of shape. I guess he didn't chase people often. I get to Jaejoong's room and quickly open the door.

Inside, I place Jae on the floor temporarily, run to the hunk of wood and lock it. I jog to a table, caring less about the lamp, haul it over to the door. Throwing it, and all of the contents on it, to it's side, and lock it in place by the door. I know better than to turn on any of the lights, hoping he would take his time searching the other rooms first. I grab Jae and put him under the bed. Sure he couldn't be seen, I dial the cops on my cell phone and stick it with Jae, lowering the volume so that the operator wouldn't be heard. I hold on to his hand and kiss it. I know the timing was wrong but I needed to take care of this. I cover them both not a minute to soon when kicks come to the door. Could he really have check all those rooms so fast?

I breath in and ask for a miracle, standing to my feet, courage fuming. My thoughts shifted from safety to _protection_. When the door opens he shoves it, pushing the table away. "You'r...huff...pretty smart aren't you, Yunho?"

"How do you know my name?" I try buying time.

"You don't remember me?" He taps the knife on his shoulder. "You locked up my brother."

"B-brother?"

"Yeah. Not that I care. He was looking for it." He smiles at me, feeling a bit crazy, I return it.

" So why not just walk away from this? You don't care, right."

"Ding! Ding! Correct! But you see, all I wanted to do was rob a little then you showed up, then I'd let you go, you'd call the cops, they would arrest me and I'm not feeling it."

"C-come on! I can't identify you with the rag. Plus, I'd rather stay out of this."

"Ha...hahahaha! Not bad for a lawyer. No matter why you're ranked up there, huh? I almost bought it but," he twirls the knife, "I see right through you." He runs toward me, weapon first. I move to the side, only getting knicked. Before he turns around I stick my foot under his, tripping him to the ground, steel sliding off..._under the bed_. I notice him going for it so I tackle him, both of us on the floor.

"Th-there's one thing you don't know about me." I struggle against him. "My father had me take police training." I grab his elbow by it's edges, and pull them back behind him. Holding onto his wrists I stand, causing him to unwillingly follow. I tap the back of his knees, dropping him. I grab my belt with one hand, which is very hard to do with _one _hand, then wrap it around his own. He attempts to break free but I tug back. When I thought I had him he pulls out a dagger from his shoe. My eyes widen and time slows down. Everything look like an excerpt from the _Matrix _or old movies that move five frames per second. When people say that life passes before your eyes, it's true.

Shots were fired in our direction. My body in shock, the only thing capable was to watch at a fixed wall, as X fell to the floor beside me. My hearing dull, I vaguely hear the boots of the men in suits as the sacked X and surround us in the room. One tries to get my attention, but raises his gun to me as I run to Jae. Two of them grab my arms and hold me still. "M-my friend is under the bed!" They look at me. "Please see if-" Without another word they send one to look under and pull Boo out.

"She's been knocked out with a blunt object. Blood on the head, a couple of knicks and cuts but still breathing and no serious injuries. "

"Okay. Take ...her?" He looks to me. I would have been mad if I hadn't done the same thing the first time I saw him.

"He's a boy." I assure them. They look at Jae then me, finally looking at each other. They call for a stretcher but I stop them. "Please allow me to take him to my personal doctor."

"Sir?" The commanding officer nods. They place him on the bed for me and tend to X. I leave them in the room as I walk into the hall and call my doctor. When I'm done I hang up and look about his house. The damage was terrible. The other doors wouldn't close properly, glass from vases, pictures and others lay on the floor. I sigh.

"Excuse me." A cop. "Please refraim from touching anything." He didn't say it in any certain way. Just doing his job. I walk back and sit next to Jaejoong and ran a hand through his silky-black hair. Atleast it was over.

**XxX**


End file.
